


Crushing

by hxshidan



Series: After the gun went off... [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Camping, F/M, Snowball Fight, V likes to kiss MC quite a bit~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxshidan/pseuds/hxshidan
Summary: Having V confess to you in the middle of a mid-winter RFA camping trip is fun and all, but the weather seems to have plans to get in the way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So!! If you want a bit more context for this story, this is based pretty much straight after chapter 4 and 5 of one of my other fics, [Gunshot Wound](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8241236/chapters/18918668) (hopefully the link leads straight to chapter 4 lol-), where basically, the RFA have gone out camping in the middle of winter, with that being one of the first decisions made by Jumin after V tells him to take over as leader; Yoosung wanting to play a game leads to everyone playing truth or dare; Jumin dares V to show everyone his camera with personal photos (all of which of MC) because V had told him about it, and V avoids embarrassment by quickly pulling MC away and explains that he loves her~  
> Lol.

It felt almost embarrassing when you realised the situation you had ended up in. Pinned against a tree in the middle of nowhere, with the former leader of the RFA’s forehead pressed against yours as he kept placing gentle kisses on your lips.

“I- I love you… So much.”

“V…” You whispered his name against his lips as a cold gust of wind seemed to cut through your clothes, before you sighed. “No, Jihyun, I mean… I…” His turquoise eyes slowly moved up to meet your own, the wavering present in them almost as though he was fearing his feelings being rejected. Not that you didn’t understand how he felt, you knew it completely. He had let you live with him at his apartment for months rather than leaving you nowhere to go except Rika’s apartment, and you had grown closer to him than ever before. You loved him too, but… How could you put it into words?

A look of understanding formed on his face then, before he took a step back, his face flushed a light pink. At least you weren’t the only one embarrassed by the surprising advances. That was thankfully enough for you to come up with the words which were barely just caught on your tongue. “I… love you too, Jihyun…”

Once you had finally spoke, another cold breeze blew through the air, and V seemed to give you a concerned look when he noticed you shiver quite violently. “Whilst the others are busy with their game of truth or dare, we could hide out in our tent… It seems as though you could do with sitting under the blankets in there for a while.”

_Oh yeah._

The fact that you and V were having to share a tent during this silly RFA camping trip which Saeyoung had insisted on and Jumin had allowed to happen had completely slipped your mind. God, you could half imagine what Zen’s reaction to that would have been if the RFA had overheard the confessions made over the past few minutes. He would have insisted that you swapped with him so that you and Jaehee shared a tent instead, and wouldn’t have given anyone a word in edgeways.

Thankfully, the others were too busy laughing or sighing as Yoosung was dared to drink some of Zen’s alcohol, so it was the perfect cover for you and V to quickly slip past them into your tent. What confused you was that you were the only one to get inside for a good few moments. It was made quite obvious when V finally slipped in that he had gone to recover his camera which Jumin had previously made him hand over to show everyone else the photos on it.

“It’s starting to snow out there, you know…” He mumbled when he sat down beside you, before he looked at his camera for a good few moments. Surprisingly, he tossed it aside moments later, a gentle smile on his face. “What’s the point at looking at the photos of you, when you are right here beside me?”

V then took hold of your blankets, and pulled them over your shoulders at the sight of your small, continual shivers. Quietly, he then pressed another kiss to your lips, before he laughed quietly at the way in which you began to avoid his eyes as soon as you started to blush. But then… You noticed something close to a grin on his face.

_He was enjoying making you flustered? Well, you were going to give him something to be flustered about…_

It was quite easy to notice that V was shivering too, so you shuffled just a slight bit closer to him, before taking hold of the corners of the blankets. After that, you didn’t give him any warning of the sudden hug which you planned to give him, and it sent the two of you crashing onto the floor. His eyes were wide with surprise as you did that, and you took advantage of him gasping to quickly kiss him.

You knew that your plan was successful when his face was bright red moments later.

However, the moment was cut short by a sudden weight crashing down onto you both from just outside the tent, trapping the two of you inside and underneath somebody.

“Saeyoung, what the hell?!” You heard somebody shout, likely the person who was crushing you both.

And speaking of crushing, you could just about see V wincing under both your weight and whoever was doing their best to pull themselves up, who you assumed by this point was Saeran. Because of that, you slowly moved your arm just to elbow Saeran off you.

As much as you wanted to get close to V, this was a bit too close a bit too soon.

“Ow! Damn it… Zen, help me up for god’s sake!” Saeran yelled out just as you got just about nudged back. Moments later, you and V were freed from the weight pinning you both down, and the two of you were quick to sit up and move apart, both of your faces bright red, with neither of you being sure on as to whether it was due to embarrassment or having just been crushed.

After that, the two of you escaped the collapsed tent, the blankets still over your shoulders. Thankfully, the others read your flushed faces as frustration and anger.

And then, you were met with a snowball to the arm, being followed by the drunken laughter of Yoosung. Quite a lot of snow had fallen in quite a lot of time, and it seemed as though everyone was wanting a playful fight because of it…

V then kneeled down, and scooped up some snow, packing it into his hands. “Don’t worry… I’ll get our revenge for us, okay?” Despite it being Yoosung who had thrown the snow at you and had been laughing, Jumin was next to get a face full of snow. V then leaned in to your ear as Jumin stared in disbelief at you both. “And how about when we win this, we spend some time _away_ from this lot?”

“Hmm… Deal.”


End file.
